gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Charles Hawkestone
Charles Hawkestone is a naval officer and the Replacement to the late Commodore Theodore Groves he is in command of HMS Wild Rose. Early Life Charles Hawkestone Was Born Charles Montgomery Hawkestone on the 5th of December 1732 in the Hawkestone Family Estate in Yorkshire, He was the eldest son of Viscount Hawkestone, He Studied at Cambridge University and Got a Degree as a master Astronomer. At a young age he Worked at the York Observatory until the age of 16. When he joined the Royal Navy as a Midshipman aboard HMS Royal Sovereign ''under Captain Sir Edward Jones. He was posted to the Gibraltar Garrison until his 18th birthday. Lieutenacy and War At the age of 18 He was Promoted to Lieutenant And placed Aboard HMS Whydah'' a Naval Sloop of War under the command of a young Commander James Norrington. On a Mission to the Ottoman state of Turkey and Constantinople His ship was attacked By a Barbary Corsair Galley and was Badly Damaged they fought off The pirates but Norrington Was badly wounded and the first officer dead which made him acting Captain he ordered the Crew to bury the dead and make sail For Venice which at that time was a neutral port. He Was Given Command of HMS Wolffe a Brig of Eighteen guns and ordered to hunt down the Corsair ship which had attacked the Whydah, and bring the crew and Captain to justice for ten weeks they cruised searching for the Ship which had been identified as being the Sultans Doom, Finally on the eleventh week the found her at anchor and with most of her crew drunk, in a daring action he boarded her took the ship and to other prizes along with her which turned out to be a couple of British Frigates that had disappeared. He Captured these ships and Freed the Slaves one of which was a Captain Denis Murton the captain of both Frigates. he sailed both ships back to Gibraltar Where he was praised as a hero. He was Then Promoted to Captain By Sir Edward Hawke. HMS Wild Rose He Was then given Command of HMS Wild Rose, ''That Was in a state of Mutiny from the last captain (Captain Lawrence McSwain) who had been such a tyrant that the crew had been on the brink of mutiny.'' He Boarded the ship in Gibraltar and was shocked by the Attitude the Crew had towards him he Quickly proved he wasn't a Tyrant as the previous captain had been, and he quickly inspired thier loyalty. six months later they were given orders to sail for the Caribbean and Kingshead with an EITC Treasure Fleet, but his orders went further then that he had been given secret orders by the Admiralty, To sail to Isle De Etable De Porc and survey it for the British. He succeeded in his mission and entered the Port Royal Squadron on July 10, 1746, He soon heard of the failed Jacobite Rebellion in Scotland and Even Drank a toast to the unsuccessful Charles Edward Stuart! He would spend The Next two years in Port Royal. Commodore Charles Hawkestone Later he Was Promoted 1st Class Commodore Hawkestone after the death of Theodore Groves on Padres Del Fuego, He still had HMS Wild Rose'' as his flagship. He would fight in the Battle of Porc Island.'' Secetary of Education In Jura He was promoted by Lieutenant General Richard Venables, The Duke of Jura to the position of Secetary of Education. Category:POTCO Creations Category:Fan Characters Category:Royal Navy Category:POTCO